Every Bit of Mi Proud Corazón (Canceled)
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: What if Imelda was pregnant with Héctor's second child when he died and she got cursed instead? Nikki" Rivera, stranded in the land of the dead, enlists Héctor's help to get her to Diego de la Cruz, the younger brother of her idol, Ernesto de la Cruz to get her father's blessing. However, can she do it by sunrise? Cancelled and up for adoption.
1. A Little Lonely Rivera Girl

**AU, with some canon plot points. What if Imelda was pregnant with Hector's second child when he died? Nicola "Nikki" Rivera, stranded in the land of the dead, enlists Hector's help to get her to Diego de la Cruz, the younger brother of her idol, Ernesto de la Cruz to get her father's blessing. However, can she do it by sunrise? Full summary inside**

 **Full Summary: Nicola "Nikki" Rivera never knew her father, as his name and identity was kept secret from her mother, Imelda, and her sister has only revealed one thing about him: he has a love of music, something Nikki has a passion for.**

 **So when she enters a fight with her mother and family, Nikki runs away and learns that The late Diego de la Cruz claims to know a Rivera. So, Nikki needs his help finding her father. She enlists the help of Hector after trapping herself in the land of the dead and has to find her father before sunrise.**

 **A/N: I DO NOT OWN COCO. IT IS OWN BY PIXAR AND DISNEY.**

* * *

 _Once Upon a time…_

 _Wait, wait wait,_

 _In a land far, far away...Wait….wait...wait..._

 _A long time ago….(hold it for a second while I think of a way to introduce this story)_

 _Oh forget the classic opening, cause this isn't a fairytale. It's a true story._

 _I'll start from the beginning._

 _See, there was a family of three, a papá, a mamá and a mija. The Papá loved playing music for his girls, and the mamá would sing to his playing. However, the papá had one other dream: to play for the world. So, one day, he packed his guitar, and he never returned to the mamá and the mijas. Yep that's right, I said Mijas. For the Papá never knew his second child was born for he had been gone when the mamá had discovered she conceived one...but she didn't worry about that. She didn't have time to cry over that good-for-nothing musician!_

 _After banishing all the music in her life, she learned how to make shoes, so she could provide for her children. Soon, the mamá taught her daughter how to make shoes, and then her soon to be son-in-law, and soon, she taught her second daughter._

 _Music may have torn the mamá's world apart, but her shoes and her children held them together. And with her second baby girl, the mamá never told the child anything about her father, or the real reason why music was not allowed._

 _See, that woman, is my mother, Imelda Rivera and the little girl, is my big sister, Socorro, but everyone calls her Coco. She was engaged to Julio, a man she met a couple years ago. He and his sister, Rosita, were the siblings I never had growing up_

 _And mi papi. Well, I told you before that my mother does not like to talk about my father because he had left her with not one child but two children to raise. However, what Coco told me about Papá is that he wrote a song for her, but she never told me what the song was. The only thing I had left was my dog, Dante._

 _"Oh, Hermanita, if Papá was still around, he'd know the song was just for you, too…" Coco told me once._

 _Other than Coco, I've got to tell you, I am different from my family. I love music. Sometimes I would sneak down to Mariachi plaza and dance with my heart's content, even though I'm thirteen years old._

 _Now, it had gotten me to believe that that Papá's love of music. But hey, it's not my fault. It's actually Ernesto and Diego de la Cruz, both who basically started out as a no one. Diego de le Cruz like his brother, was an amazing singer, until that unfortunate accident last year, in 1933, where he died in a car crash. See, his mausoleum is here in Santa Cecilia, where Ernesto kept his guitar remained with the brother he loved very much._

 _Sometimes, I wish to be like them, a musician..._

"If only my family understood," Nikki said together.

Nikki took too long to realize that she wasn't thinking it, but rather speaking it to everyone watching her. The dancing girls, who Nikki was friends with, were gathered around her, interested in the story itself. She usually had a habit to tell her story in front of her friends, which greatly embarrassed Nikki.

"Uh, did you hear all that?"

"Ci, amiga," said one of the dancers, Gabrielle. With her dark hair in a ponytail, Nicola "Nikki" Rivera was dressed in boots, with shorts underneath. Her white dress reached towards her calf, with brown boots and a red sweater she normally kept on.

"Sorry, I thought I spoke in my head."

"I don't understand, Nikki," said Isabella. "Why don't you just go up to your family and say what's on your mind?"

Nikki looked at Isabella. "Because, Izzy, mi mamá is a very strict person, and you know how bad that will be."

Isabella knew Imelda's wrath as much as the other two girls. She saw Imelda use a shoe as a weapon a couple of times, so that was why Isabella stayed away from the Riveras.

"You know that's a really good point," said Isabella's sister, Valeria, ignoring the fact her sister rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, your Mamá Imelda's wrath is something that should not be trifled with," said Cecelia.

"She scares me," said Amalia. The girls looked at her, since there was no secret that Amalia was more nervous than the other girls. They were all scared of Imelda but not as much as Amalia.

"Well, Ceci, I may never escape the 'no music' rule in my family, but there is one thing that I like about making shoes," Nikki said. She brought out several shoe boxes and revealed...dancing shoes. Her friends loved her dancing shoes, especially since these ones today matched their dresses which happened to be their favorite colors. "Okay, one for you Izzy," she handed Izzy a blue pair. and for you Val, Ceci, Gabby." handing them red, pink and green pairs respectively. "And, purple for you Amy." she handed the dancing sheos to Amalia. The girls put the shoes on and concluded one thing: they were very comfortable, very easy to move around in as each girl took a step.

"Thank you, Nikki, they are beautiful," said Isabella. Isabella and the other girls not only loved Nikki's shoes, but they loved the girl altogether, a good friend they could count on and they were really glad that Nikki was smiling. Amalia looked at Nikki.

"Oh, Nikki, we wish you could dance like us," Amalia said.

"Hey I may not be a dancer, but at least I make shoes for ones," Nikki said. The girls laughed... until...

"Nikki!" someone yelled. Nikki's smile disappeared. She looked up to see her uncles walking up to her.

"Oh, no," Nikki said. "Guys you need to get out of here, now!"

The girls looked up and saw that her uncles, Tio Óscar and Tio Felipe, were coming. Nikki urged them to leave, and hoping that the uncles would leave her friends alone. The girls didn't want to leave Nikki but after giving them her mother's deathly stares, they quickly turned around.

"Sobrina, what were you doing with those dancers?" Tio Óscar asked.

"N...nothing, just polishing their shoes," Nikki said. She kicked her shoe boxes away so they would not see them. Usually, her uncles were goofy, but this time, they were dead serious whenever Nikki disobeyed her mother.

"You're not supposed to be here," said Felipe. You know Imelda..."

"Doesn't want you down here..." said Óscar.

I know, and I'm sorry, Tios," said Nikki. She knew they were going to tell her mother what she had been doing.

"And worse, you're here, in Mariachi Plaza..." said Tio Felipe.

"Please, Tios, don't tell Mamá!" Nikki begged.

But it's no use, since Óscar and Felipe are scared of their sisters wrath. Even Nikki's dog, Dante and cat Pepita were scared of it. She was dragged back home, where Imelda was looking relieved and rushed to her daughter.

"Nicola Hélga Rivera, I was so worried about you!" Imelda hugged her youngest daughter.

"We found her at Mariachi Plaza," said Tio Felipe.

"With a couple of dancers!" Óscar added. Nikki looked away from her mother, who was giving her a stern look and placed hands on Nikki's shoulders.

"Nikki, m'ija, I've told you a thousand times to not go near that plaza." She pointed a finger at her daughter to get her point across. "You cannot go there anymore. "

"But, Mamá, that's where all the good money comes from," Nikki said. Dante, a Xolo dog, came walking up to Nikki, who gave him a scratch behind the ears.

"Nikki, if your mother says no more plaza, then no more plaza!" said Tía Luna, a slender woman, Óscar's wife, fixing her two-year-old son, Nikki's cousin, Nicholás shoes. Nikki hated when Tía Luna added in, as if she were her own daughter. Don't get her wrong. She loved her great-aunt but it wasn't her job to parent her. It was Imelda's.

"lo siento mamá," Nikki quickly apologized. "it won't happen again."

"Okay, then, M'ija," Imelda said. "But for now, I don't want you wandering off anymore." Nikki nodded. Her mother gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. "Go help your sister in the Ofrenda room, and take the marigold flowers."

"Okay, Mamá," Nikki said. She whistled for Dante, who rushed to follow her. She took the bouquet of flowers to find her sister. As it was the Day of the Dead, a time of family, Nikki went over to help her sister with preparations for day of the dead.

She just hoped it would be worth her while. Nikki came to the doorway, ready to help her sister with decorating the ofrenda room.

* * *

 _ **OCs**_

 _ **Nikki Rivera, Hector and Imelda's second daughter.**_

 _ **Tía Luna, Óscar's wife**_

 _ **Nicholas, Luna and Óscar's son. Named after his paternal grandfather**_

 _ **Papa Nicholas, Imelda's father. Deceased**_

 _ **Mama Helga, Imelda's mother. Deceased**_

 _ **Tía Amanda, Hélga's younger sister. Deceased**_

 _ **Primo Abel, Hélga's nephew. Deceased**_

 _ **Also the names of Nikki's friends, including surnames:**_

 _ **Isabella Ramirez, Valeria's sister.**_

 _ **Valeria Ramirez, Izzy's sister. Nicknamed Val.**_

 _ **Gabrielle "Gabby" Fernández**_

 _ **Cecelia "Ceci" Rodríguez**_

 _ **Amalia López**_

 _ **More to be named in next chapter. They don't really say Imelda's family, so I made them up. They are all Riveras.**_

 _ **A/n: Feel free to Leave a review or give feedback on how I can improve this story.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	2. A Shocking Discovery

Nikki entered the ofrenda room where she saw her sister and soon-to-be siblings-in-law making preparations for later tonight. She carried the marigold flowers over to the ofrenda.

"Hola, Coco, Julio and Rosita!" Nikki said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. She really didn't want to be here. She wanted to sob in her room because she didn't know why she was the way she is.

"Hola, Nikki!" Rosita and Julio said. She flashed them a fake smile, especially grimacing when Rosita gave her soon-to-be-sister-in-law a big hug, but Coco could see something was wrong with her little sister.

"What's wrong, Nikkita?" Coco asked.

Julio and Rosita took the hint and walked out of the Ofrenda room to give the sisters some space. Coco put her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Come on whatever is wrong, you can tell me anything," Coco said.

Nikki knew her older sister was right. She and Coco shared each other's secrets and desires. So it was no secret that Coco knew what Nikki wanted.

"Tio Oscar and Tio Felipe saw me at Mariachi plaza again," Nikki said.

Nikki remembered that before she arrived at Mariachi Plaza, she enjoyed listening to the beat of the band. Their Xolo, Dante came walking in, his tail wagging. Nikki bent down and began rubbing him on the ear. "I'm just lucky they didn't see me giving them the shoes I made." She went to continue putting the marigold flowers onto the ofrenda, placing some of them next to her mamá Hélga's portrait. . She looked at Papá Nicholas and then her great-aunt and cousin, Tia Amanda and Primo Abel then at her great-aunt and other deceased relatives.

Nikki's older sister remembered the shoes. Coco knew her sister had worked very hard on them. In fact, Coco helped make some of them when their family was not present in the shop. Though Coco said they were strange colors, Nikki had insisted the shoes be these colors because it was her friends' favorite colors. Coco knew her sister was something special, so she was going to show her sister how she special she was.

"Aww, hermanita," Coco said to Nikki. The teenager looked at her older sister. Coco cupped her face in her hands. "You're a very special girl. Mamá knows this and so do I.

"And Papá?" Nikki asked. "If he were here, would he be proud of me too?"

Coco looked at her sister. Of course their father would be proud of her. He'd be proud of both of them, if he were here. Nikki wished that her father was there to tell her what to do.

"Now, what do you say we finish the room up?" Asked Coco. Nikki nodded as the Rivera sisters finished up decorating the ofrenda room.

A couple of hours later, Imelda just walked in to the ofrenda. She saw her daughters finally putting the offerings and the marigold petals on the ofrenda and smiled. She came in here to discuss something with her daughters.

"Mijas, the room looks great!" Imelda said, putting arms around her daughters' shoulders.

"Gracias, Mamá," the girls said.

"This will be a night that everyone will remember, mijas," Imelda said. She looked at the pictures of her parents. Just last year, Nikki's Abuelita had passed away. The best thing about it was that Abuelita, Mamá Hélga was that she was with Papá Nicholas, proud set of parents. Then Imelda looked at her Aunt, Tía Amanda and her cousin, Primo Abel, she missed them too. They were there when Imelda began the shoe making business and helped make shoes as well. However, they both were tragically killed in an accident. But Imelda knew that they were together. Together forever. Imelda asked for Nikki to stay behind to talk to her about the situation with her uncles finding her at Mariachi Plaza.

Nikki pouted.

"Don't give me that look, M'ija," said Imelda. Nikki backed up with an apologetic look. "Oh, Nikki, I don't want to fight. Not on a day like this, Dia de los Muertos. Today is the only day that our ancestors get to cross over. We need to put their photos up for them to pass over."

"And they're counting on it for us to remember them," Nikki finished.

"Precisely, querida," Imelda said. She sighed.

"And not end up like Papá," Nikki added. Imelda looked at her daughter with disappointment.

"Nikki..." Imelda began. She sighed and looked away. "I'm only hard on you because I care, m'ija."

When Imelda turned, she saw her daughter had left.

Nikki was in the living room, and looked up at the picture. Dante came running up to Nikki, wagging his tale. The girl smiled and went to pet his ear when she looked around.

"Oh Dante, will they ever understand?" Nikki said, looking back at her family and then back outside. The dog took a whiff of something. "Dante?"

He was approaching a nearby chorizo that was on the desk...Near the portrait of Nikki's mother and sister and a picture of Nikki as a baby standing next to it.

"Dante, no!" Nikki shouted. The dog chased to the chorizo underneath the table of the Riveras family portraits. He knocked it over. Nikki put her hands on her ears, not believing what Dante had done. She picked up the picture of her mother sister, and the faceless musician who was her father. She noticed that there was a crease in the picture.

She lifted it up to reveal a guitar. Ernesto de la Cruz's guitar, the same one his brother was buried with. Then she remembered that de La Cruz got the guitar from a friend of Diego's? Could these guitars be one and the same. She quickly rushed up to a photo she had hidden in her room and compared that record with the picture. It was the same one. Her padre knew the de la Cruz's.

Nikki couldn't take it. She didn't want to hide her love for music anymore. She ran outside

"Papá knew Diego de la Cruz!" Nikki cried, running into the kitchen. It was getting darker outside. Her family looked at her. She showed them the picture of Imelda, the musician and Coco and the guitar

"Nikki..." Imelda began to reprimand her daughter, especially looking at the picture.

"Why didn't you tell me Papá was a musician?" Nikki demanded.

"Nikki, that is enough!" Imelda shouted at her daughter. Nikki wouldn't listen to her mother

"But Mamá you didn't tell me Papá was a musician!" Nikki said.

"To protect you, m'ija," Imelda said. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"No you didn't want me to know Papá was a musician because he loved it as much as I do!"

"Nikki that is enough!"

"But Mamá," Nikki said.

"No buts," Imelda shouted back, taking the photo from Nikki. "You will listen to your mother! No more music!"

"You really hate it that much?"

"I will not let you to take the path your father took," Imelda said sternly. "No daughter of mine is gonna throw her life away to follow some musical fantasy."

Nikki was too stubborn just like her mother. So she was putting up the fight.

"It's not a fantasy!"

"Nikki, that is enough!" Imelda repeated. She turned away.

"Mamá, If you would just listen!" Nikki yelled. Imelda turned full of fury.

"I said that is enough!" Imelda shouted. Nikki couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't live a lie anymore. "Now, come eat dinner with your family. You're going to feel much better."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS FAMILY!" Nikki yelled. "I wish Papá was here instead of you!"

She snatched the family photo of her mother, headless father, and sister and ran, followed by Dante, ignoring her family's yells, Coco the loudest of them all. Imelda was too shocked at her daughter's words. "I wish Papá was here instead of you!" Imelda, for the first time ever, broke down crying. She not only failed as the matriarch of the family but failed as a mother. Imelda put the photo down to look for her daughter.


	3. Juana

Nikki ran away in tears. After the past thirteen of hiding her true self of loving music and the arguments with her mother, she couldn't take it anymore. Imelda and their entire family would never understand. They'd never understand. She cried, making her way to the plaza, looking at the memorial statue of the younger de la Cruz brother. Nikki was upset that Diego had the guitar technically belonged to her father, so what would be the harm in taking it back? She'd take her father's guitar, leave Santa Cecilia with it and never return. No more arguing with her mother. It was very clear to Nikki that her mother didn't care about her, and neither did her aunts or uncle's. Sure, there was Coco, but Nikki wanted to go where people would be musicians, just like her.

she made her way to the de la Cruz mausoleum and gone to get that guitar. Suddenly, Dante came rushing up to her. She panicked.

"Dante, silencio!"

She tossed him a nearby stick, causing the dog to chase after it. Nikki sighed in relief. She stepped up to the crypt and looked at the sky, fireworks being set off and waited for it to hit the loudest firecracker. Nikki took her elbow and used to smash the glass on the sill, causing the lock to break and window to break, some of the shards landing on her purple hoodie. Nikki landed on the floor, mindful of the broken glass. She made her way to the guitar, not even noticing the pile of marigolds petals glowing.

"Señor, I hope you don't mind but the guitar is my Papá's, someone you were friends with and I know you would have wanted it back in the hands of his daughter. I wanna be just like you and my father, playing music for those who can have it. My family thinks that music is a curse, but I know you and Papá wouldn't, so I'm gonna be just like you two."

Nikki stopped at that last one. She already said it twice but oh well. She strummed the guitar, causing the marigold petals to fly around her. Nikki stopped. What had happened to her? Before Nikki could leave the strange place, she saw a flashlight and quickly ducked, putting her father's guitar down. The guard coming in along with other apparent fans of the de la Cruz brothers. She raised her hands in defeat

"I'm sorry but the guitar's mine. It belonged to my fa..." Nikki began but the guard went right past her as if she wasn't there. Nikki looked down and saw that she was a spirit of some sort. Nikki ran out in fear of what she had just done. Why did she play her papa's guitar?

"Nikki!" shouted a familiar voice. Nikki turned. She saw her mother and sister looking for her. Nikki didn't care about the stupid guitar. She wanted her family more than anything now.

"Nikki, m'ija, I'm sorry!" Imelda shouted. "Please, come back

"Hermanita, come home!" Coco shouted.

"Mamá, Hermana!" Nikki cried. However, she ran right through Imelda and Coco. "Mamá! Coco!" The thirteen year old tripped on something and landed in where another crypt was and fell straight on her back. "Little girl, are you okay?" said a kind woman's voice. Nikki looked up as the woman helped her up.

"I am now," Nikki said. She dusted off her dress. However, when Nikki looked at the woman who helped her, it was a skeleton!" They both screamed as Nikki quickly hid behind a gravestone, afraid when she looked at the other skeletons. She looked and noticed a lot of skeletons visiting their loved ones. She didn't try to look for her dead family. Nikki wanted her mother and sister more than anything now than ever.

Suddenly, Dante came up, licking Nikki on the cheek.

"D...Dante? Can you see me?" Nikki asked. She hugged her dog close.

However, the animal quickly ran, far away from Nikki. She chased after him.

"Dante! Come back!" Nikki cried, following her dog all the way to a marigold bridge. Nikki stopped in awe while also trying to keep Dante at bay. She looked all around when suddenly bumping into something, or someone.

"Oh, I'm sor..." the skeleton began but then, she froze. "You...you're alive? And somehow here?"

"Lo sientio, but I don't know what is going on," Nikki apologized. "Here, I know what to do to help you," the skeleton assured her.

"Oh, really? Thanks!" Nikki said. "I'm Nikki."

The skeleton woman smiled. "I'm Juana. Come, Nikki. I'll get you your help."

Nikki smiled at the nice skeleton woman and followed her to the bridge. However, as Juana entered the veil, she turned solid. Nikki was too scared to crossover.

"Oh, come on Nikki, it's okay," Juana said, holdng her hand out. Nikki touched Juana and entered the veil with Dante following behind. Nikki couldn't help but love the feeling of walking on a bridge made out of flower petals.

She walked past the other skeletons, who continued to walk past her with glares. Dante trailing next to her.

"I don't believe it, they're all really out there," said Nikki.

"What? DId you think your family wasn't?" Juana asked. Nikki looked up at her.

"Well, not really," Nikki said. Juana chuckled.

"Yes, I thought so too when my mother told me these stories," said the young skeleton.

"Where's your Mama now?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, she's fine, still living and breathing, unlike me," Juana said. "I was only twenty-five when I died. How old are you, m'ija?"

Nikki really didn't hear anyone but her family call her that. She guessed Juana was just being kind.

"Th...thirteen."

"Oh you are a poor thing," Juana said sympathetically. "Don't worry, we'll get you home."

The trio (yes, that includes Dante) entered the department of Departures and re-entries. Maya couldn't believe this was where she would go when she died. It truly was breathtaking to be in this beautiful city. She looked where people were re-entering the Land of the Dead and noticed them leaving had to go through something rather strange. Something she'd never seen before. It apparently showed their faces up and their photos from when they were alive. Nikki continued walking, her hood still up on her head so no one could see her. She looked back up and noticed that there was the famous Sofia Rodriguez, Cecelia's mother. Nikki kept her excitement under control.

Yes, it is I. Sofia Rodriguez," said the woman. Nikki noticed that did not sound like Cecelia's mother's voice when she was alive. She even remembered that the day Ceci's mother died was the worst moment she ever had. So, it felt really insulting to see someone pretending to be her friend's mother. The skeleton continued. "Shall we skip the scanner? I'm on so many ofrendas, it'll just overwhelm your blinky thingie..."

An "X" and a loud buzzing noise went off. Nikki covered her ears but still watched with interest. The departures agent raised his eyebrow ridge.

"Well shoot. Looks like no one put up your photo, Sofia," said the departures agent as she knew who it was. The skeleton disguised as Sofia took off her wig, dress and everything else...then Nikki realized it wasn't a woman but a man. He was dressed very strange, bu the torn apart purple jacket. Heck, one sleeve was missing, and the other was torn at his shoulder, barely clinging on. She continued watching out of interest.

"Okay, when I said I was Sofia just now? That... that was a lie. And I apologize for doing that."

"Héctor, we go through this every year," said the Officer. "No photo on an ofrenda, no crossing the bridge."

"You know what, I'm just gonna zip right over, you won't even know I'm gone."

Quickly, the skeleton made a run for it, and Nikki watched in awe as he split himself in half. Héctor tried really, really hard to get to the bridge but found himself sinking in the marigold petals, the magic wasn't really working for him. The guards came and nonchalantly dragged him away.

"Fine, okay. Fine, who cares...Dumb flower bridge!" Héctor shouted. Nikki felt bad for the skeleton.

"oh that poor man" Juana commented. "I don't know what I would do if mi hermanita and mama and papa didn't put my photo up.

"Next," the re-entry agent called. Juana looked up.

"Ooh, come on nina, it's our turn!" Juana said and grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her foreward.

"Hola, Juana, anything to declare?" said the officer.

"Actually Officer Santiago, there is one thing," Juana said with a smile. She pushed Nikki in front of her, and showed off her ears.

"Um, hola, Senor," Nikki said.

The guard's jaw literally dropped from his hinges when he saw the living human girl in front of him. He had a security guard guide Juana and Nikki to the department of Family Reunions, where they came to a clerk, who poked his head out.

"Are you Nicola Rivera?" asked the man. "And, Juana Gomez?"

They both nodded.

* * *

 **PS. This painter, Sofia Rodriguez, was not a real-life person. I just couldn't find a famous Mexican painter who died in the 1920s (because Frida didn't die until the 1950s). Repeat. The person Héctor is pretending to be is a fictional person and not a real-life person. This person is Cecelia's mother (one of the girls that was Nikki's friend earlier in the film), Sofia Rodriguez and introducing Juana. By the way, Nikki's relatives are going to be in this but not until like the second half. I'm thinking of making a second part to where Nikki, her mother and sister come to the Land fo the Dead because, Hey, I wanna have a reunion between the family. I find it really hard putting the relatives in this but don't worry, they'll play a huge part after Nikki returns to the Land of the Living (if she does anyways. )**

 **Also, if you didn't notice, Nikki's friend Cecelia is the Ceci that Héctor and Miguel see. I'm not sure if I'm spelling her name wrong. Please correct me if I am. I feel guilty when I spell character's names wrong so I wanna know if I'm spelling her name right. Also, thanks to those for whoa re taking their time reading this.**


	4. A Curse

**Chapter 4: A Family Curse**

"Well, you're cursed," the clerk said. Juana and Nikki gasped in surprise. He looked at a was looking at something that told him what she had done.

"How?" Nikki asked.

"Día de los Muertos is the day you give to the dead," said the clerk. "You STOLE from them."

"But, I wasn't stealing de la Cruz's guitar. It was my papa's guitar first," said Nikki.

"Diego has your father's guitar?" Juana looked at her skeptically.

"No, see," Nikki showed Juana the photo she had in her pocket. She didn't want the skeleton trying to help her abandon her. Juana looked at the guitar.

"Oh, it is the same," Juana said. "Almost too exactly."

The Xolo that Nikki was with suddenly jumped up at the clerk's desk. Nikki quickly restrained him before the Clerk could get scared.

"I'm sorry, but whose Alebrije is that?" said the clerk.

"Oh, that's just Dante," Nikki said. "He's mine."

The clerk nodded.

"Look, it doesn't matter who you stole from." Juana said, looking at Nikki and giving her back her parents' and sister's portraits. Then she looked at the clerk. "What matters is this, Señor Clerk. How we send her back?"

"W...well Señorita Juana," said the clerk, fixing his glasses. "The way to undo this curse is for the girl to get a blessing from de la Cruz or a family member."

"That's it?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, but you gotta do it before sunrise!"

"What do you mean by that?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, Nikki, your hand!" cried Juana. Nikki looked down and saw her bone at the tip of her finger and saw a glow of her finger. She nearly passed out but Juana grabbed onto her and shook her.

"Whoa, Nikki, don't want you fainting out on us," Juana said. Nikki nodded. "So, how to we find her family?"

The clerk looked at Nikki. She could really see her Abuelita and Abuelito. Nikki knew that they would make her give up music, but Nikki didn't care about music anymore. She wanted to see her mother and sister again. Her aunt and uncle and four-year-old cousin. She wished she never stole that guitar. Her thoughts were ruined.

"Well, the problem is her family are visiting their living family," said the Clerk. Nikki's mouth dropped. This really was the last time she wanted to be at the Land of the Dead. Juana looked back down at Nikki in concern. She had to help this girl get back home, as Juana couldn't turn a girl down who was just like her little sister.

"What about your father? Do you know his name?" Juana asked the girl.

"No. Only my mama know his name and my sister," Nikki said. The clerk looked away from her.

"What? Do you know who my father is?" Nikki asked.

"Well, it says what your father's name but I cannot tell you," said the clerk. Nikki shook her head in disbelief.

"Why not?" Nikki asked.

"It's a closed thing, Señorita," said the clerk. "I'm sorry but your family had disowned your father so it's..."

"It's not fair!" Nikki yelled. "Why can't you tell me?!"

Nikki needed to know who her father was. He was the only one who could save her.

"Nikki!" Juana yelled at her. Nikki looked up at the woman. "Please, calm down!" She placed a hand on her shoulder. Nikki quickly took her picture from her photo. "I'm just trying to help you. We'll be here, waiting for your family"

Nikki couldn't wait that long, then she finally remembered. Diego knew her father's name.

"Please be reasonable, Nikki, I'm just looking out for you," said Juana.

Nikki knew the perfect way out of this.

"Perdóneme, I need to use the restroom," Nikki said. Dante followed her. She quickly closed the door and said quickly, "Be right back!" Nikki quickly ran away far from the door, hearing the clerk ask Juana, "Should we tell the chica that there aren't any restrooms in the La Tierra de los Muertos."

Nikki ran. Meanwhile, Juana was standing there, shocked. That girl was going to get herself hurt. She looked at the clerk.

"Por favor, señor," said Juana, "but seeing as I found Senorita Rivera, I'll make it my personal mission to find her. She could get hurt."

"Yes, I understand your concern, the Clerk said. "so we'll get you to a nearby security guard. Vamonos!"

Juana went to follow him. Meanwhile on the first floor, Nikki saw Juana with a security guard, who was speaking in some kind of device to notify that there were looking for a living girl. She looked down at Dante as she pulled her purple hoodie on.

"Come on, Dante," said Nikki. "If we're going to get home, we gotta get to Diego so he'll tell me who my padre is. They're the only ones who can help me rather than wait for my family. This will take a faster time. She knew her Abuelita's and Abuelitos needs to stay up all night, so they would be here too late to give her a blessing.

She began moving when she suddenly felt a hand snag at her hoody.

"Hold it, muchacha," he told her. Nikki began panicking so when she turned and gave the guard a toothy smile, the security guard spoke into what appeared to be a small radio and said, "I found that living chiquita!"

Nikki looked and saw a long line of family members and she quickly disappeared into the crowd and near another wall when Dante suddenly sniffed out and began following a scent. Nikki panicked after her dog, finding her way into the Corrections office. She held Dante by his collar and hugged him to hold him back from wandering off. She looked at the interrogation room next to her and noticed it was that same skeleton who tried to cross over the bridge.

"You need to clean up your act, amigo," said the officer. Nikki looked in the cubicle and listened with ease. Meanwhile, Héctor, after he cleared the marigold out of his ear hole, looked at his interrogator and decided to try something a little bit more than just using a disguise. He'd try the sympathize with the victim scheme. He needed to see his living family. His wife and their two daughters. Hector tried to get information on his second daughter from his parents-in-law, but the subsequently refused to give it to the man who broke their daughter's and granddaughters' hearts. Yes, his ex-father-in-law had accidentally let it slip that his second child was a daughter, much to his wife's dismay. Héctor then began to use the motion act that used to get him and the de la Cruz's out of trouble.

"You know, I really, really need an amigo," Héctor said, causing the corrections officer to just roll his eyes to Héctor's story, as if he'd seen people try the pity appeal before. "It's been a real hard dia de Muertos."

Nikki rolled her eyes. She'd never seen anyone more desperate before...then the girl suddenly reflected on herself. This guy was desperate to get across the bridge as she was desperate in getting a blessing from her father.

And amigos, they help their , you get me across that bridge tonight and I'll make it worth your while." He looked at the poster of the de la Cruz brothers. "Ooh, you like Diego and Ernesto de la Cruz? We go way back!" Nikki perked up to that and smiled. This guy knew de la Cruz? Things just got her way.

Héctor continued.

"I can even get you front row seats, I happen to have tickets, or, I'll get you backstage passes to meet him!" Héctor took his head off when the corrections officer turned away from him.

"I should lock you up for the night," said the corrections officer, "but I wanna visit my living family tonight." Héctor smiled hopefully his straw hat in hands anticipating for his answer. "So I can only let you off with a warning." The corrections officer handed the note to Héctor who stood back up. However, he stopped and looked at the dress he was supposed to return to Maria.

"Can I have my costume back at least?!" Héctor cried.

"No," the corrections officer said easily. Héctor rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room, walking past Nikki and Dante.

"Some amigo," he muttered as he walked away. Nikki looked at Dante and smiled, and she began to follow Héctor.


	5. Héctor

**Finally, Nikki and Héctor meet, something I've been wanting to get at in a long time. This will also be my last update for the book this week and hopefully get to finish the first half next week and start on the second half.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Héctor**

Nikki quickly followed the skeleton out of the corrections area.

"Hey! Hey do you _really_ know Diego de la Cruz?" asked Nikki.

"Who wants to..." Héctor turned and froze in place when he saw the living girl.

"Díos mío, you're a living _chiquita_!" the skeleton shouted. Nikki rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed the skeleton, taking him to a nearby payphone booth.

"Look, I really would appreciate it if you DIDN'T cause too much attention," said Nikki, her hands on her hips.

Dante was standing outside the booth for them. She knew she shouldn't be discussing her problems with a stranger but she was really desperate getting back home.

"I need to get to Diego de la Cruz! I'll give you the short version. None of my family members are here. They're too busy in the Land of the Living celebrating Dia la Meurtos. Except for my father. However, since security won't tell me his identity, I need Diego! He's the only one who knows my papá's identity!"

Héctor looked at her suspiciously.

"And, I need my papá's blessing to get back to the land of the Living," Nikki answered. "And if that doesn't work, than I need de la Cruz's blessing.

Héctor's eyes literally dropped to his mouth before he quickly punched his jaw to get them back. He began thinking how to go through with this. Maybe wait for her family to return? Then again, if he did what this girl asked him too...

"You're really going back to the Land of the Living!" Héctor cried, grabbing onto the girl's sweater, her hood almost falling off. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what, maybe this isn't such a good idea..." Nikki said. She began walking away.

"No, no, wait, niñita," Héctor said. He napped his fingers to get her "I can help you, if you help me Help each other out..." Héctor said. He wanted to get to the bridge. He had to get to it, needed to see the daughter and the unborn child he left behind.

"Right," Nikki said. with a raised eyebrow. She looked up and saw Juana coming her way.

"Nikki!" Juana said. Nikki panicked. She had to get away.

"'Kay, now, let's go." Nikki said, grabbing the skeleton's hand. She and Héctor left Marigold Central Station, away from the crowd and far away from Juana. Héctor struggled keeping up with her.

"Whoa, whoa, easy chamaca!" Héctor shouted. She was very fast. "You're a fast ninita, aren't you?" Héctor asked. Nikki looked back and stopped.

"Uh, yeah, I kind of am," Nikki said.

"Hey, chamaca, if we're going to help each other, maybe we should exchange names."

Nikki was too busy looking for a hiding spot. She looked back at him, his hand reaching out to her

"I'm Héctor," he said. He waited for her answer.

"Um, Nicola but I perfer Nikki," she answered. She shook his hand but it felt, well, cold and bony touching her hands. She couldn't believe she was going to look like that skeleton one day. She looked at the tips of her finger, now reaching halfway. She may even look like that sooner if she didn't get home and back to her mother and sister...mother...

" _I wish Papá was here instead of you..._ " Her voice echoed through her voice. She wished she did not say that to her mother. Nikki missed her mother. The duo finally found a place to hide.

"Okay before we do anything, you can't go around looking like that."

The human girl looke at him with a glare. "Gee, thanks."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, you need a disguise." He put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up. "To disguise all that skin."As soon as Héctor's fingers left her chin, Nikki reached down to her pocket and saw the white and black shoe polish cans she had in her pocket.

"Um, I've got this."

Héctor smiled. "Perfecto!" Inside the abandoned hallway, Héctor had Nikki sit on a wooden crate and began applying the shoe polish to her face. However, she backed away to the skeleton's touch.

"Chica, you have to remain still!" Héctor said. Nikki did her best to stay still. "Okay, now look up!"

Nikki did so as he finished putting the black "make-up" around her eyes and on her nose. Héctor smiled at the finished "skeleton" he made due to the many disguises he'd worn and put up her hood

"There, dead as a doorknob," Héctor said. showing Nikki her full self. The girl took the mirror to inspect her knew look and liked what she saw.

"So, Nikki, listen closely: this place runs on memories. When you're well- remembered, people put up your photo and you get to cross the bridge and visit the living on Día de Muertos. Unless you're me.

"You don't get to cross over?" Nikki gave Héctor his mirror back, feeling kind of bad for the guy who couldn't trick the people into thinking he was Sofia Rodriguez.

"No one's ever put up my picture...But you can change that!" Nikki took a picture that looked about ten years old or so. She tried really hard to notice resemblence between Héctor when he was alive and as a skeleton. However, she felt familiar with this man, as if she'd met him before.

"Well, um, you look good." Nikki said with a smile. "I put your photo up when I get home after you get me to Diego?'

"Such a smart girl! Yes, but one hiccup: de la Cruz is a tough guy to get to. And I really want to cross that bridge tonight. You sure you don't have a family member rather than a celebrity?"

"Nope," Nikki said confidentally.

"Don't mess with me, chiquita," said Héctor. "You've got to have some other family than your father."

"Like I've said, my family is on the other side, especially since my grandparents, great-aunt and cousin were known to sing and dance all night. My father, and de la Cruz are my only chances." Nikki promised.

"You know, if you can't help me, then I'll just find de la Cruz on my own," said Nikki. She handed Héctor his photo skeleton. The girl's stubbornness reminded him of his wife's.

"Alright, kid, I'll get you to Diego for your blessing!" Héctor shouted, chasing after her. Héctor wasn't going to let a little girl like her go by herself. And the thirteen year old wasn't going to let a stranger like him get into any more trouble for the night. Though Nikki was a bit uncomfortable holding hands with Héctor, she found it very comfortable after a while, since most of her finger tips were bone. Plus, it was a very busy street, so holding hands, even if it was a little bit stretched out, Nikki didn't want to be alone and kept clutching Héctor's hand once in a while. Dante followed behind and Héctor began to speak.

"You know, Diego is a very busy man, I doubt he'll barely have time to help you for a blessing, or help you look for your father," Héctor said. Nikki stopped when she noticed something.

"What is going on here?" Nikki asked, pointing at the stages, she dragged Héctor to it.

"Oh, every year Diego and a group of the great celebraties gather round and hosts these celebrations to mark the end of día los Muertos."

"And you can get us in?" Nikki said with a smile, tugging at Héctor's arm as if she were a five year old. She always did want to meet her idol. However, she saw Héctor had a guilty look, gritting his teeth.

"Hey, you said you had front row tickets!" Nikki cried in anguish.

"Oh, um, that, was a lie!" Héctor said, Nikki giving him glares. "And I'm sorry for that, Senorita."

Nikki took her hand out of his grasp and began to walk away. But Héctor grabbed her hand again.

"Whoa, I'm sorry chiquita," Héctor said. "I said I'll help you, so I'll help you." He began dragging her away.

"Wh-where are we going?" Nikki asked.

"I happen to know where he and the entire team rehearse before the show." Nikki looked up at Héctor, as he was the only skeleton willing to help her, not counting Juana. So, She continued to let him drag her across the streets to wherever de la Cruz and his scout rehearses.


	6. Utter disappointment

**Finally. Here is the sixth chapter.**

 **Previously in _Every Bit of Mi Proud Corazón:_**

 _Nikki took her hand out of his grasp and began to walk away. But Héctor grabbed her hand again._

 _"Whoa, I'm sorry chiquita," Héctor said. "I said I'll help you, so I'll help you." He began dragging her away._

 _"Wh-where are we going?" Nikki asked._

 _"I happen to know where he and the entire team rehearse before the show." Nikki looked up at Héctor, as he was the only skeleton willing to help her, not counting Juana. So, She continued to let him drag her across the streets to wherever de la Cruz and his scout rehearses._

 **Chapter 6: Utter disappointment**

* * *

Being followed by Dante, Héctor led Nikki to an alley, no longer holding her hand as they disappeared from the big crowd. He said that they were on their way to the seamstress, as he was good friends with her. What excited the thirteen-year-old was that Sofia Rodriquez, Cecelia's mother, was going to be there. However, Nikki couldn't see Sofia in case her cover was going to get blown. Because of this, though she didn't realize it, Nikki was actually beginning to like Héctor, but trust him little by little.

Héctor made sure Nikki wasn't wandering off. He wasn't going to let a living girl be alone. The skeleton took one of his arms and began to take his suspender and the arm to act as a slingshot. Before he could fire, Nikki needed to know if that hurt or not.

"Hey, Héctor, doesn't that hurt?" Nikki asked. Héctor looked down at the kid.

"Eh, not really," Héctor answered. "You know, being dead has its advantages."

He closed one eye and made a bullseye and smiled. The hand knocked at the upper window. The seamstress, Héctor's friend, Estrella was busy dressing costumes for the competitors for Diego's stupid talent show. When she heard a tapping at the window, Estrella turned and rolled her eyes. That man better have Sofia's dress or both Estrella and Sofia would kill him again.

She walked up to the window and snatched up Héctor's arm. Estrella noticed the girl but didn't say anything.

"Hola, 'Strella!" Héctor said. Estrella knew he only called her that because he was giving her bad news.

"You better have Sofia's dress Héctor, or I won't be the only one you have to worry about," Estrella yelled. She threw Héctor's arm back to him.

"Gracias, Estrella," Héctor added. Estrella rolled her eyes, throwing the arm back to Héctor as she let the ladder fall down to the ground. Héctor pulled Nikki away before she was hit by the latter. He held a hand for her to take. "Ladies first."

Nikki took his hand and stepped up on the ladder, followed by Dante and then by Héctor. "Um, hola, Señorita," Nikki said. The young woman looked at Nikki, then at Héctor as he and Dante entered the costume room. She groaned. Estrella knew why Héctor brought her there: because Estrella had a soft spot for children.

"Oh, Héctor, what did you do to this poor girl?" Estrella asked.

"What? NOTHING!" Héctor cried. "Com en Estrella, why do you always think it's bad news whenever I have niños with me?"

Estrella pointed out. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because of your history with bringing children into danger! Like my hermanito, Matias!"

"Oh come on, Estrella, Matt is fine!"

"You took him to a wrestling match and got him banned from the arena for the afterlife!" Estrella said. "And my prima, Olivia because she got a restraining order from half of the celebrities in the land of the Dead!"

"No, I promise you Senorita Estrella," Nikki said. "He's just helping me out. I'm Nicola, but I go by Nikki."

"You're a poor darling! How old were you when you died?" Estrella said.

"Oh I'm not..." Nikki began.

"She's thirteen!" Héctor said. Estrella glared at her friend before turning away to finish the costume she was on. Nikki was going to protest until he sent her a stern look. From the moments she knew Héctor, she never saw him give her that parenting look before.

"Now about the dress, Essie," Héctor said. "I...I lost it!"

"Ah I knew you had bad news!" Estrella cried. She turned to face Héctor, who gave her a cheesy smile. Nikki slipped away before any of them noticed. She slipped away because Dante ran away. She whistled for him to listen to her. She told him that they weren't even supposed to be in there in the first place. Hell, she was sure that Héctor was going to strap her to him so she wouldn't wander off again if he ever found her. ..

"No, no Nikki, not 'if'," Nikki said to herself. "Héctor will find us... I'm sure of it."

Nikki got out of her thoughts. She continued yelling at Dante to come back.. However, the dog still would not listen to her. He immediately ran into a colorful cat alebrije and began to chase it. Nikki shouted for him to stop, but the dog continued chasing the small cat. The cat made her safety by climbing into its owner's arms. Nikki was sure she had seen that woman before.

"YOU!" shouted the artist, pointing a finger at Nikki, who yelped back in worry. "How did you get in here?"

"Um, I just followed my dog," Nikki said.

The woman looked down at Dante and absolutely adored him. "Ooh, I love Xolo dogs!" She began petting the dog, and Dante liked it. He liked it very much. "My daughter's friend has one just like him, last I saw her before, well, you know, the fever I suffered from."

Then it hit Nikki. This woman was the famous painter and Ceci's mother, Sofia Rodriguez! She remembered Ceci mentioning something about her mother's cause of death. Sofia obviously didn't recognize Nikki. At least not yet, Nikki hoped Sofia couldn't tell it was her. Heck, she was wearing make-up. Or rather, shoe polish, there was no way this woman was going to recognize someone she hadn't met in two years since Sofia's death.

Qué talento Alebrije!" Sofia said. "Guiador de espíritus maravillosos! And you must be this Dog's owner, querida!"

"Um, Senora Rodriguez he's not a spirit guide," said Nikki.

"Ah, ah ah don't let your eyes deceive you, child. For the Alebrijes of this world can take many shapes and forms." Sofia pet her cat's neck.

"Of course, some people didn't even realize that until ..." Sofia stopped herself and looked more closely at the child in front of her. Then she gasped.

"Nikki?" Sofia said. The girl's fears came true: Sofia recognized her. "Nikki Rivera?" Then she looked at the Xolo dog. "Dante? I did not recognize you at first! Of course, you and your mother are the only ones in Santa Cecelia who wore purple!" Then horror came over her. Oh no, you didn't...you poor darling! How did this happen?"

"Senora Rodriguez I'm..."

"No,no, let's not talk about that!" Sofia began. She didn't like young children dying so she wasn't going to bring up the subject of how Nikki died. However, the living girl refrained herself from revealing she was alive.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone. Diego de la Cruz. He's the only one who can help me."

"Why, chiquita?" she asked Nikki.

"I just do," Nikki said.

"He left hours ago," said Sofia. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "He and the celebrities are hosting their party at his tower," she pointed out to where De la Cruz's house was, "before the sunset Spectacular Talent Show."

"Well, thanks anyways," Nikki said, keeping the disappointment. Sofia looked sadden. She didn't mean to upset one of her m'ija's mejor amiga

"I'm sorry, Nikki," Sofia said. "I can't help you any further."

"It...it's fine," Nikki said. Sofia nodded at her head sympathetically.

"Always remember, Nikki, you have the spirit of an artist and don't ever let it go!" She pat Nikki's cheek before walking out. Nikki looked up back to the tower. Nikki went to go back to the seamstress' costume design area, she saw Héctor came around the courner, out of breath. He grew very scared when Nikki went running off.

"Chamaca, you cannot run off on me like that!" Héctor said. his protective, fatherly instincts kicking in. "Come on we've got to find Diego!" he grabbed her hand but Nikki stopped.

"He's not here, Héctor!" Nikki complained. "He's all the way across town, him and his friends are throwing some big party."

Héctor stopped himself from yelling curse words at a thirteen-year-old. "Ooh that bum. Who has parties and doesn't show up at his own rehearsals!"

"Actually, he already did," Nikki said, remembering what Sofia told her about him leaving a few hours ago. "You know if you are such great friends, how come he didn't invite you?" Héctor looked down at her. Of course Diego invited Héctor for like the past five years. However, he wasn't going to be swayed by Diego's invitations as an attempt of reconciliation. It was his and his brother, Ernesto de la Cruz's fault

"Well, you're the daughter of one of his friends, how come he didn't invite you?" Héctor fired back. Nikki sagged a little. He had a point there. Héctor looked from her and at the musicians and noticed one of them.

"Hey Sebastián! You know anything about this party?" Héctor asked. The violinist looked at Héctor, a look of humor in his eyes.

"It's the hot ticket. But if you're not on the guest list you're never getting in, Chorizo..." Sebastián said with a smile. The rest of the group laughed with him. Héctor rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, very funny, Sebastián, very funny," Héctor said sarcastically.

"Chorizo?" Nikki asked. She didn't like the sound they were making.

"Oh, chiquita, this guy is famous!" Sebastián said. He pointed to Héctor. "Go on. You gotta ask him how he died?"

"Oh no, here we go again," Héctor groaned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"He choked on some CHORIZO!" said Sebastián. However, Nikki did not laugh. She looked sympathetically at her friend (Yes, Nikki meant friend. She now realized that this skeleton was the only one willing to help her and that he was also looking out for her. That he was putting up with her, that...she stopped. Man, how skeptical was she of this guy?

"I didn't choke, okay - I got food poisoning, which is a big difference!"

The musicians continued laughing.

"You know, I don't think its funny!" Nikki said. Héctor and the musicians looked down at the girl in surprise. "How would you feel if people made fun of you about how you died? You wouldn't like it either! So leave him alone!"

The musicians knew that the girl was right. Sebastián wasn't laughing any more either.

Héctor looked down to her again.

"This is why I don't like musicians... bunch of self-important jerks!" Héctor snapped and turned with his arms crossed.

"I'm a musician!" Nikki said.

"You really are?" Héctor asked her. She nodded. Sebastián looked down at Nikki.

"Well, if you really want to get to Diego, there IS that music competition at the Plaza de laCruz. Winner gets to play at his party and they get to perform with Diego."

Nikki began contemplating her situation. Héctor noticed the look in her eyes, the same look his wifei had when she had an idea.

"Oh, no, Nikki!" Héctor egan shaking her. "You are loco if you think..."

Nikki wasn't paying attention to him. She was too worried about the fact that the curse had now reached to the palm of her hands, her skin transparent and her bones becoming more visible.

"Whoa, Nikki, you okay?" Héctor looked at her with concern.

"Ooh, I need to get to de la Cruz. The curse is getting _worse_!" Nikki cried. She looked up at Héctor. "Do you know where we can get a guitar?"

Héctor sighed. Well, he said he'd help her so he'll help her.

"I know someone," Héctor said and Nikki smiled, glad to have one good thing happen tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Juana, she desperately searched for Nikki. But everything ended up in disaster. No matter what angle Juana cried at, she always reached a dead end. How hard was finding one small, thirteen-year-old living girl? Juana couldn't let the curse affect Nikki, she just couldn't. Juana was going to help that girl get home, no matter what it took, she would help Nikki escape this terrible fate and get back home before anything got any worse. Juana continued her search, which led her to a tunnel.

"Oh, Nikki, please, I'm only trying to help you!" Juana said. No response came. Then Juana noticed something: black and white shoe polish. She lifted the abandoned can and looked at the lid. It had Nikki's last name, Rivera on top with a shoe on it and the can labeled shoe polish. Wherever Nikki was, Juana would be able to find Nikki now because she possessed something the kid already owned. She had called for her spirit guide, Maria after leaving the station in case they found something Nikki had dropped and luckily, now they had something: Nikki's shoe polish!

"Okay, Maria, help me find our girl!"

Juana showed the hippogriff alebrije (Half-eagle, half horse) the can and Maria sniffed the Rivera shoe polish and finally began her trail. Juana was feeling lucky now. She followed Maria to the trail of shoe boots that were in front of them. However, she noticed barefoot prints as well. Another skeleton was helping her Nikkita! Juana had to find that girl and fast before she got the skeleton and worse of all herself in terrible danger.

* * *

 **Uhh. this chapter was a monster too handle! Thanks for the patience for this chapter. It's got to be the longest chapter in the entire , to avoid confusion, here's more OCs that were introduced in this episode. I replaced several characters because they are either A: not even born yet or B: they haven't died yet and are still alive:  
**

 **Sofia Rodriguez, (replacement for Frida Kahlo) famous painter**

 **Sebastián (a musician) (replacement for Gustavo)**

 **Estrella Santiago (replacement for Ceci)**

 **Maria (substitute of Pepita, Juana's alebrije**

 **Mentioned only:**

 **Matias** ** **Santiago** , Esterlla's brother**

 **Olivia** ** **Santiago** , Estrella's cousin**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	7. Shantytown

**Chapter 7: Shantytown**

In a word, Shantytown was lonely. Nikki had to agree with that. She had never felt a more isolated presence before in her entire life. It must have been the underworld of the underworld. Dante followed behind her, still goofily waving his tongue and wagging his tail. That dog was never sad, he was always happy. Héctor was in front of them, walking down the terrifying, wobbly stairs.

"Héctor, how far is this guitar?" Nikki asked still looking at her hand. The curse now reached down to her elbows, as she rolled down her sleeve. The thought of turning into a skeleton was very terrifying, so she quickly put up her sleeve to avoid seeing her bones.

Héctor turn to her, and said, "Oh relax chica we're almost there. "

They grabbed each other's hand as they walked down the steps. Nikki looked back to Dante.

"Dante, come on," she said to the dog. The dog followed behind. When they finally made the trek down the horrible stairs, Héctor and Nikki released each other. As they reached the Shantytown, Nikki's feeling that this place felt secluded had over come her a hundred percent. However, she looked around and saw the people who lived there were happy. Some were playing music, others many games or drinking. She passed by some Male Skeletons, who all greeted Héctor with "cousin Héctor" and some skeletons were Tío or Tía.

"Is this your family?" Nikki asked. She felt she needed to ask because someone like Héctor should be alone.

"Eh, in a way. Most of us here don't have any families or ofrendas so we have each other."

"Because having an adopted family is better than having no family at all? Because your not alone?"

Héctor looked at her. "You've got a wise head on your shoulders, Chiquita. How old did you say you were again?

"Thirteen," Nikki answered. "When you have an eighteen-year-old sister, you live of see things she sees."

"Well your sister sounds like a wise woman," Héctor said. He grabbed a bottle of tequila that was on the floor and approached three older women. "Tia Chelo!"  
Tia Chelo and the two other elderly woman laughed as Héctor came to them with the tequila bottle and poured the contents in their glasses.

"Hey, is Chicharrón around?"

"He's right here, and he's asking what do you want Héctor?" Chicharrón asked.

"Cheech, right to the chase!" Héctor said as Chicharrón came from the bungalow. Héctor gestured to Nikki. "Me and my friend, Nikki, we really need to borrow your guitar." Héctor pointed at the guitar.

"My guitar? Why?" Chicharrón asked.

"Well," Héctor began. However, Nikki was the first to come foreward. She trusted Héctor already, so she could trust Chicharrón.

"Nikki, what are you doing?" Héctor said. He was going to grab her wrist. But it was too late, as Nikki took her hood down, she revealed her ears.

"You're a living chiquita!" Chicharrón shouted.

"But what are you doing here?" Tia Chelo said.

"I'm trying to get her to her Papa," Héctor said. "And to do so, we REALLY need to borrow that guitar."

"And I need my father's blessing," said Nikki as she put up her hood back up. "He's the only one that needs to break the curse."

"Okay, you've got some serious problems, then," Chicharrón admitted. He contemplated before...

"Ok, I'll give you the guitar," Chicharrón said. "if the little lady plays us something."

He handed Nikki the guitar. She positioned it right, now hoping those Guitar lessons with Amy paid off. She sat down on a crate

"Go on, querida," said one of Héctor's aunts Nikki cleared her throat and began playing the guitar. Everyone stared at her as she played the tunes to "Everyone knows Juanita." She began singing. The adults in the city loved her singing voice and the way she played the guitar. However, she was interrupted when Chicharrón placed the hand on the top of the guitar. She stopped and looked to him.

"Uh ninita, are you sure you're singing the right song?" Chicharrón said.

"Cheech, she's only thirteen," Héctor said.

"Besides, best friend and her mother did not teach me the dirty lyrics" said Nikki.

"Oh well the real lyric is..." Chicharrón began. Héctor quickly covered Nikki's ears as Chicharrón said the real lyrics. He then released her ears as Héctor scolded Chicharrón.

"There is a child present in the room." Héctor said. He was right. She was a kid. Héctor took the guitar and sat down next to Nikki.

"Come on, Nikki," said Héctor. "Let's play the song."

Héctor and Nikki cleared their throats. Héctor and Nikki both began performing the song.

"Well everyone knows Juanita," Héctor began.

"Her eyes each a different color," said Nikki. They both sung in perfect harmony as if they belonged together. "Her teeth stick out and her chin goes in"

"And her knuckles, they drag on the floor"

"Her hair is like a briar"

"She stands in a bow-legged stance"

"And if I weren't so ugly, she'd possibly give me a chance," they sung together. Everyone around them couldn't help but smile. For they did sound good together. Nikki, meanwhile, was surprised Héctor actually could sing. She wasn't complaining or anything. It was just that he was really upset with musicians that he called them "self-important" jerks. Chicharrón sighed, moved by Nikki and Héctor singing.

"That was, exceptionally brilliant," said Chicharrón. "the guitar is yours, niñita."

"Gracias Señor Chicharrón," Nikki said.

"Okay we really got to get going," Héctor said. He put an arm around Nikki's shoulder and began to take her away with him.

"Good luck chica," said Tia Chelo.

"Gracias, Tia Chelo!" Nikki said before she turned to follow Héctor . Nikki, Héctor and Dante were leaving Shahtytown. Until Nikki heard one of the skeletons crying. It was as if they lost someone or something. She asked him what was wrong.

"The final death has taken Tia Carmen," said the skeleton.

"Final death?" Nikki said. She was confused. The dead could die again? "What's the final death?"

"Nikki!" Héctor shouted. He grabbed her by the hand before she could get the skeleton boy to answer. "come on."

"Hey, no fair, Héctor!" Nikki snapped. "Why do you keep treating me like a rag doll?"

"Because the night doesn't last forever and I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're back safe and sound."

Nikki felt like she was going to cry. Instead, she responded, "Héctor, you do care!" Héctor looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course I do. Not everyday someone defends you from obnoxious musicians."

* * *

"What's the Final Death?" Nikki asked. She bit into the tangerine she held as Héctor finished the one he had. Coco and her ate them ask the time. They were in the trolley that made its way to the Plaza de la Cruz. Rather the balcony because you need to pay to use the seating area. She tried asking the kid at Shantytown but Héctor dragged her away before she got the chance to know. Héctor stopped tuning the guitar. Nikki was just happy that the string didn't come undone because Héctor had this terror look in his eyes.

"Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Well, I came across this kid and he said that his tía, Carmen was overcome with the Final Death."

Héctor didn't know what to say, his fatherly instincts were kicking in. He felt that Nikki was too young to understand the concept of the Final Death.

"It's complicated." He answered instead.

"Come on. Please?" Nikki begged.

Héctor sighed.

"It happens when you're forgotten, when you're forgotten in the Land of the Living, you disappear from this one. But no one knows where you end up afterwards." Héctor was going to cry as soon as his wife and daughters died, he would be forgotten . It was already happening but rather more slowly He doubted his second daughter knew him. Coco was only five when he left and the baby wasn't even born yet. "But it happens to everyone eventually."

He went back to tuning the guitar. Nikki had another question.

"Hey, how did you learn how to play like that?" Nikki asked. "It sounded beautiful."

"Oh, Ernesto, Diego, and I used to play together."

The girl gasped. "You played with Diego and Ernesto? Lucky! Plus, I'm a bit surprised. I mean, Did you ever see their movies?"

"Nope, not one. I was literally dead when they came out, both in the Land of the dead and the Land of the living."

"Then you don't know what you've been missing," said Nikki. She looked out the other way and noticed something big was following them. "Uh, Héctor what is that?"

"Another trolley," Héctor guessed. However, it was NOT another Trolley as Dante began growling.

"Not unless a trolley has glowing white eyes and wings!" Nikki yelled. It was a big GIGANTIC creature that was half eagle, half horse. It was very beautiful and Nikki would have admired it if it wasn't terrifying. The creature attempted to grab Nikki and it didn't take Héctor long to realize that either. In fact, Nikki nearly fell off but Héctor saved her in the nick of time and pushed her away from the ledge. The trolley made a bump and Héctor was suddenly thrown back.

"Héctor!" Nikki yelled. She grabbed Héctor's foot and heard him yell "ow" as he hit the tracks. Luckily, Nikki pushed him back up before he fell apart completely. Dante growled at the Alebrije. This was it, this was the end. Héctor and Nikki closed their eyes but they didn't realize they were in a tunnel until their eyes opened again and the Alebrije couldn't make its way inside. Héctor sighed as he looked at Nikki.

"Nikki, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Héctor asked, looking over her.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Nikki said. "But I'm fine. You?"

"Yes," Héctor said.

"Um, thanks for saving my life."

"Yeah, you're not bad yourself kid," Héctor said as Nikki smiled. He looked back. "That was some angry alebrije. They're usually quite calm."

"Yes but why was it trying to kill me?"

Héctor looked at her unsure. Plaza de la Cruz got into view. "Well, we're here." Nikki smiled.

"Showtime, chamaca," Héctor said. He handed her the guitar, and Nikki took it as he led her to the Plaza. Now was the day that she played in front of others. And Nikki hadn't felt so excited and yet nervous for anything in her entire life.

* * *

 **That last scene where Juana's alebrije finds and attempts to abduct Nikki was inspired on one of the initial introductions of Pepita that I saw in _Coco_ 's deleted scenes. **


	8. Of Mothers, Fathers and Terrible Gritos

**Chapter 8 - Of Mothers, Fathers and Terrible Gritos**

Hector and Nikki signed up but they weren't going on until the very end. She wasn't feeling at all scared. Nikki was very confident. If she could perform in front of every resident in the shantytown, then she can in front of a large crowd. She occasionally pet Dante, as he was her comfort pet at times, a companion and a best friend. Other than her family picture, that dog was her only connection to her mother. Dante was a newborn puppy Imelda found had been abandoned on the street and living in an animal shelter. Imelda saw that Nikki needed another companion when she saw she was lonely. She was only seven when her mother adopted the dog. Nikki named Dante after the horse in the de la Cruz movies. He was one of the things Nikki loved from her mother. Nikki suddenly reached into her pocket and took out the picture of her mother and her then five,-year old sister. Dante saw his mistress and friend sad. She looked at him and pet him again, before looking back at the photo and pet her mother's part of the photo.

"Don't worry, Mamá," Nikki muttered. "All I gotta do is win, get Papá's blessing and coming home."

She wiped the tear.

"Chiquita, why are you crying?" Héctor asked. Nikki put her photo back in her pocket.

"I was thinking about my parents," Nikki answered. "well my mother, anyways. I had a fight with her before I left. Biggest mistake ever, huh?"

"I know how you feel," Hector said. "I once had a fight with my parents."

"Really?" Nikki asked. "Why?"

"Eh, small disagreements," said Héctor. "But in the end it all worked out. Just like how you and your mother will work things out."

"I hope so, Héctor," she answered.

"I am sure," promised Hector as he put a hand on her looked back down. The curse was getting worse. She had to win this thing.

Nikki shook that thought away and looked back to the guitar they were borrowing from Chicharron. She absent-mindedly strummed a few guitar strings, playing a few chords of "Remember Me" and she didn't notice Héctor's uncomfortable look. Héctor himself didn't like that she was playing THAT song. Ernesto really messed the song up.

"You're not going to play that song are you?" Héctor asked.

"Definitely! I like this song!" Nikki said with a smile. She began playing the next chords but Héctor grabbed her guitar and sputtered, "No, anything but that song." Nikki shot her friend a look.

"Why not?" Nikki asked.

"Eh, it's just TOO popular," said Héctor. "Nearly everyone is singing that song as we speak.  
Nikki could see that Héctor was right. Nearly all the competitors were singing the exact same song albeit in different songs. Nikki thought of another song: "Un Poco Loco." It was her second favorite song, so that was the closest thing she could ever think of.

"Okay, okay," Nikki said. "I see your point. How about 'Un Poco Loco'?"

Héctor smiled.

"Yes, now that is a good song, chamaca!" he shouted and put an arm around her shoulder while also giving Nikki the guitar was glad she finally had someone finally supporting her. But this was only because Nikki was going to win this thing to see her family again. Correction: this was something she and Hector were going to win this thing, for he was going up there with her. He'd play the guitar and she would sing. Nikki was now glad. She now had a mentor (not counting her friends who taught her to play these songs) but a mentor who was probably many decades older than her. The stagehand came back, with a clipboard and he pointed at a band and told them it was there turn. He then looked at Hector and Nikki.

"Nicola, Hector, you're on standby!" he told the duo, and Nikki smiled. As soon as the stagehand walked away, Nikki looked at him.

"I still think we should have went with a stage name," Nikki muttered.

"It was either that or De La Cruzita," Hector said. Nikki raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms and shot him an unbelievable look.

"De La Cruzita?" Nikki asked.

"Well, you're a fan of the de la Cruz brothers, so might as well go with the stage name," Hector reasoned. Nikki shook her head. "You know, I was going to use that as your stage name until you said you were comfortable if I went up with you."

"Huh, you got a point there," said Nikki.

As the band played, Nikki looked up when they heard the band playing. The girl stood on a crate and looked through the curtains. She was lucky she was barely noticeable. Nikki began growing so nervous to perform in front of other people. Remember when she said she was ready for this after handling the people down at that shantytown? Well, now Nikki wasn't feeling it. No, she wasn't. Not now anyways. The kid wasn't ready to perform in front of hundreds, maybe even thousands or millions of people?

Héctor noticed how nervous Nikki was. This was actually the first time since he met her he'd seen something other than the sadness or lonliness in her eyes. He had seen that she'd gone pale, that she was going to faint. His concern for the girl he grew fond of was overpowering his wish of having his photo on the ofrenda.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Héctor asked.

"Uh, yeah, everything's f-f-fine," Nikki muttered. Héctor didn't have to be a doctor to figure this problem out.

"You sure?"

Nikki closed her eyes and confessed.

"Okay, I'm nervous. This is my first time performing and I'm freaking out!"

Héctor saw that even Dante was scared of Nikki after her emotional outburst.

"Well don't be, chamaca, i'll be with you every step of the way, remember?" Héctor said with a smile. Nikki looked up to him with a sad look as she sat back down and Héctor's smile fell away and he understood. He wasn't going to let her faint in front of millions of people.

"you know what, Maybe I should go up there by my..." He began but Nikki cut him off.

"No!" Nikki snapped. She protectively put the guitar behind her. She took off her Rivera shoe to get rid of the pebbles that had invaded her foot and saw that it was nearly all bone. THen she took the shoe to use as a hand gesture. She pointed her shoe at him for dramatic effect. "I've got to perform. If I win this thing and _if_ I meet my father after we've found Diego, I wanna prove that I can be my papá's daughter. I've already got my mother's love. Now I need my father's."

Hector couldn't believe his ears? Why would her father care what she was? "Oh Chamaca, you already have your father's love!" Héctor said. He pointed to where his heart would be at. "Right here, it doesn't matter what you are to him. Only who you are is what will matter to him because he loves you. I should no. I have two daughters, so..."Héctor was caught off when Nikki came up to hug him. He was shocked, as no stranger ever hugged him before. "Gracias, Héctor," Nikki said in his shirt. Héctor said softly, "You're welcome." and returned the hug. he then taught her how to shake off her nerves before the performance. It was easier for him because his body could detach from his limbs. When she did a good job, Hector smiled.

"Good, now, give me your best grito!" Nikki looked at him skeptically.

"Why?" Nikki said.

"Because, it helps, go on belt it out!" Héctor said. Nikki watched as he did the _grito_ and she attempted to do the same, but her voice was terrible. Dante was terrified of Nikki's screech so, he hid behind Héctor who sighed.

"Okay, maybe Gritos aren't for everyone," Héctor said with a cheesy smile.

As they finished their lesson for the night, the stagehand came behind.

"Nicola, Héctor you're on!" he shouted. Nikki sighed. This was it. It was now there turn. Nikki could say she was confident when she and Héctor got up there. However, when she looked at the crowd, she froze.

Now what was she going to do?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger but that's all I could stand doing tonight. But that concludes the chapter.**

 **Thanks for your patience in me uploading this chapter. The last time I wrote a fanfic for Coco, it was with a Fem!Miguel (story now deleted) and I am absolutely disgusted by it because it was the worse one I ever wrote. Till next time.**

 **Special thanks to everyone who is supporting this fic and making it possible  
**

 ** **~Quill Sparkle****


	9. Chapter 9: Contests and Family Relations

_**Honestly, I didn't meant to take a two month break from this story. I had just gotten interested in a BBC show The Musketeers and had been working on a fanfiction for it this past three months, but here I am back in the realm of Coco. So thanks to those who remained patient for this chapter. I'm back on track with it now .**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Contests and Family Relations**_

* * *

Meanwhile back up in the world of the Living, Imelda and the entire family had been searching for Nikki. It was nearing midnight, and no news of her daughter had come.

Now, she was wishing she did tell Nikki her father's name, then maybe she wouldn't have run away. Nikki loved making shoes, Imelda knew that now. She had visited the dancers that Nikki was seen with and learned that she had been learning dancing and music from them. Imelda was not sure if this angered her or not. However, she was too upset to being angry.

"Oh, Nicola, m'ija, wherever you are, I hope you come home soon," said Imelda.

She entered her daughter's room and could not help but break down crying in Nikki's pillow, the last thing that had her daughter's scent. And wherever Dante was, he must have gone looking for her. Now, normally Imelda hardly ever cried, not even in front of her own daughters. Now, she hoped for her brothers to have news of Nikki's whereabouts.

"Mamá?" said a voice. Imelda looked, hoping it was Nikki. Instead it was Coco.

"Anything?" Imelda asked.

Coco shook her head with a solemn look.

"Not since Julio came back," said Coco. "I'm worried about Nikki too."

Imelda didn't know what else to do. Their festives went all the way to midnight. She looked and saw it was around 11. She knew that Nikki was too much like Héctor, which meant they had to at least hide in the same place. It was worth a shot for Imelda but she had to ask someone who knew Héctor too well. She was going to do something she never thought of asking. Quickly, she got up and grabbed a nearby sweater.

"Mamá, where are you going?" Coco asked. Imelda looked to her daughter.

"I'm going to visit your aunt and uncle," said Imelda. She turned and walked out the door, leaving Coco absolutely flabbergasted. But Tía Amalia and Tío Javier had not spoken to Coco since their eldest daughter's death and Héctor's disappearance.

* * *

Amalia (not confusing Nikki's friend, whose name is also Amalia) was not one who was shocked so easily but to see her sister-in-law walking up the road, Amalia stopped what she was doing and looked at her former best friend. She was the twin sister of Imelda's husband. They hadn't spoke to each other in nearly fourteen years. So, seeing her certainly was a shock.

"Imelda," Amalia said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, Amalia," Imelda told her sister-in-law. She looked to Javier, who was also watching the scene from afar, but he showed no ill-will towards Imelda.

"Yes, and I needed yours when Juana died, but you never came, because of what happened to Héctor," said Amalia. "Now, Sofia has not been the same since her sister died."

"Please, my daughter, Nikki, your niece, has gone missing," said Imelda.

Amalia stopped what she was doing.

"Why?"

"because, I told her she wouldn't have understood, and yelled that she could not become a musician.

"You drove her away, just like you did Héctor," said Amalia. Imelda shook her head.

"Héctor chose to leave, Amalia," said Imelda. Amalia shook her head and looked back at her work at taking down the family ofrenda.

"Yes, and because of you, I have no picture to put him on, I've not forgotten him. I remember when you loved Héctor more than anything in this whole world. You loved me like a sister. But after my hermano left, you decided to ban the music from your life and shut me out. I did not care you banned music. I just wanted you as my family."

"I know, hermana, I did you wrong. I should not have shut your family out," Said Imelda. "But you do not know what it is like to raise two daughters on your own when your husband leaves you! I thought you hated me. "

Amalia did not know what to say to her sister-in-law, who broke down crying (of course, for Imelda, this was the first time she ever cried to someone who was not Nikki or her brothers. She didn't want to admit it, but Amalia had not understood why Imelda had shut her and her family out.

"Is that really what you thought?" Amalia asked. Imelda nodded.

"Yes," Imelda answered. "Now I beg you, Amalia Rivera Gomez, please help me find my daughter! Héctor loved her and I love her too. If it was your Juana, you would do it too!"

Amalia stood there, not sure what to say. She couldn't help but go over to her sister-in-law and hug her. Imelda was shocked by this but she nonetheless gave her a hug back.

"I'll help you, Imelda," said the young woman to the older one. And if Amalia knew that Nikki was like Héctor when Imelda told her the whole story, she wondered if she would return like Héctor did when he fought with their parents and came back the next morning.

If only…

* * *

"Come on, Nik, you can do it," Héctor whispered in her ears. She looked at him uncertainly.

"I don't think I can," Nikki admitted.

"Yes, you can. Grab their attention!" Hector shouted and pushed her onto the stage.

"Hector..." Nikki said in a deadly voice

"Come on, Nikkita, you can do it," Hector said as he followed her, holding the guitar. She shook her head and then froze when everyone's eyes fell on her.

She looked back to Héctor, who was gesturing for her to start with what he taught her. Believe it or not, as Nikki began doing the grito that Hector taught her, she did so extremely well and that caused a couple of cheers from the crowd. Then she took another deep breath, as Hector took a couple of chords, and the people continued cheering as she vocalized the first lyrics of "Poco Loco."

"What color is the sky?

¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!

You tell me that it's red

¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!

Where should I put my shoes?

¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!

You say, "put them on your head"

¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Ay, mi amor!

You make me un poco loco

Un poquititito loco

The way you keep me guessing

I'm nodding and I'm yessing

I'll count it as a blessing

That I'm only un poco loco!"

Nikki loved how Hector played the music. She could not help but feel alive as he played the chords to the song. Quickly, she took the guuitar and gestured for him to do something. She played as Hector danced like a fool and decided to sing the next verse as Nikki played.

"The loco that you make me

It is just un poco crazy

The sense that you're not making"

"The liberties that you're taking," sung Nikki.

"Leaves my cabeza shaking

You are just un poco loco!"

Finally, with the last verse they song, "Un poquititi-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco!"

At the end of the song, Nikki accidentally slipped and nearly fell until Hector grabbed onto her armpits. She looked at him a little awkwardly as Hector helped her stand back up.

"You did good, Nikki," Hector said, patting the girl on her shoulder and sighing in relief that she was alright. The duo were happy to learn that they won based on their creative ways.

"Now, all I gotta do is find out who my father is," said Nikki. Héctor smiled.

"Then you'll go hhome," Héctor said. Nikki smiled. Now that they won, things were moving forward for Nikki.

* * *

 _ **Shocked at that twist? Juana, the girl skeleton that Nikki had run into, was her cousin! It honestly just hit me to make them related when I was writing chapter 3. Since they never covered the search for Miguel in the original film, I have decided to take a break from Héctor and Nikki through the first half of this chapter. I also wanted to include a scene for Imelda worrying for her daughter.**_

 _ **I know Héctor had no siblings in the film but this is fanfiction, where anything's possible.**_

 _ **New characters**_

 _ **-Tía Amalia Rivera Gomez: Héctor's twin sister**_ ; _ **Imelda's sister-in-law and Coco and Nikki's aunt**_

 _ **-Tío Javier: Nikki and Coco's uncle and Imelda's and Hector's brother-in-law**_

 _ **-Prima Sofia: Amalia's youngest daughter, Juana's sister, Nikki and Coco's younger cousin**_


End file.
